


Not Our Fault You Like Him

by BananasofThorns



Series: Ironstrange Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Crack and Angst, Don't worry nearly all crack, Even Clint, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peter Parker's super dads, Peter Ships It, Peter is pure, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So there's spoilers, Superfamily fun, Superhero Twister and Star Wars binges, Sweet Caroline is mentioned, The Cloak Ships It, The cloak is sassy, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Peter are dorks, they all ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Stephen Strange's cloak ships Ironstrange and is trying to get them together with the help of Peter Parker. Too bad the two men are so damn oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well,” Tony said, standing, “I gotta go, Strange. Peter gets out of school soon and I promised we could go to my lab tonight.”

 

“Of course.” Stephen tried to hide his disappointment. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he had come to like, even want, Stark’s presence. “I’ll see you at the next meeting?”

 

“I’m technically the leader of the Avengers since Rodgers refuses to rejoin, so yeah, you will,” Tony answered as he reached out a hand to the doorknob. Before he reached his target, however, red cloth wrapped around his hand and held him there. Both men looked down in surprise. Tony looked up at Stephen questioningly.

 

“Doc?”

 

“I’m not doing this I swear. Sometimes the cloak does whatever it wants,” Stephen explained, leaving out the part that usually when it did whatever it wanted it was mirroring the user’s subconscious thoughts. The cloak slapped the side of Stephen’s head.

 

“Hey!” Stephen glared down at his cloak. The side that wasn’t holding Tony in place seemed to shrug as if saying “Not my fault you like him.” Stephen glared harder and the cloak let go.

 

“Sorry about that. You can go,” Stephen said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Tony studied him for a moment before nodding a goodbye. As the door closed behind him the cloak floated off of Stephen’s shoulders, seeming very proud of itself. Stephen was not amused.

  
“And what do you think you were doing?” He demanded. His cloak just shrugged and patted his head before floating back onto his shoulders and going inanimate. Stephen shook his head and walked away, attempting to put Tony Stark out of his mind. If it didn’t work and the man was  _ all _ that was on his mind for the rest of the day, that was nobody’s business.


	2. Chapter 2

“SWEET CAROLINE!” Tony sang at the top of his lungs and pointed to Peter, who grinned.

 

“Bum bum bum!” The two burst out laughing and Stephen shook his head. Living at the Avengers compound was certainly...interesting. It usually meant the air was filled with the sounds of Peter and Tony’s somewhat off-key singing. Stephen attempted to lift his cloak over their mouths but the cloak remained stubbornly inanimate.

 

_ Oh _ , he thought sarcastically at it,  _ you’ll grab his hand when I have one vague thought about not wanting Tony to leave, but when I actually  _ want  _ you to do something you just sit there? _ The cloak gave a small shrug and Stephen rolled his eyes. 

 

_ If you don’t go cover their mouths I will knot you _ , Stephen threatened, knowing full well that both he and the cloak knew that wasn’t true. Surprisingly, the cloak floated off his shoulders towards Peter and Tony just as they went into the next chorus. 

 

“SWEET CAROLINE! Bum bum bum!” Tony and Peter sang, the cloak dancing to the beat. Stephen blinked in surprise. Tony burst out laughing at his face. Stephen rolled his eyes and walked towards the trio. He grabbed his cloak by the collar and swung it on, where it hung sadly. 

 

_ Oh, calm down. It’s the least you deserve and you know it. _ He thought sarcastically at it. 

 

“Do you have that whole song memorized?”

 

Tony and Peter glanced at each other. “Maybe.”

 

“...do you know any others?”

 

The two grinned. “Maybe.”

 

And that was how Bucky walked in on Tony Stark, Peter Parker, and Stephen Strange singing and dancing in the kitchen of the Avengers compound. If he went to bury his face in a pillow and wonder why he ever left the ice, well, that’s nobody’s business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make the endings of the first two chapters the same, it just kinda happened


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen jerked awake as something pulled at his arm. He looked around wildly, magic sparking on his fingertips. He relaxed and rolled his eyes when he saw the cloak hovering by his bed. _Can’t I get a good night’s sleep for once?_ He thought at it. The cloak just tugged more insistently, nearly pulling Stephen off the bed. _Okay, okay, I’m coming!_ The sorcerer gave in, allowing himself to be lead through the Avengers compound. They stopped at Tony’s door and Stephen looked at the cloak in exasperation.

 

“I swear, if this is just some dumb plot to make me act on my feelings….” Stephen trailed off as he heard muffled sobs from inside the room. He knocked softly on the door and frowned slightly when he didn’t receive an answer.

 

“Tony?” Stephen called out softly. “Can I come in?” There wasn’t an answer. Stephen’s frown deepened when FRIDAY’s voice spoke up quietly from the ceiling.

 

“Boss is currently unresponsive to any outside noise. I believe he is having a flashback or nightmare of some sort.” Was it possible for an AI to sound sad?

 

Stephen opened the door quietly and rushed to the corner Tony was huddled in. The mechanic was curled in on himself, tears streaming down his face. He was shaking slightly; from fear, cold, or sobs Stephen couldn’t tell. He was muttering about Peter, begging him to come back. Stephen felt his heart break a bit. Tony was so good at covering it up, but of course he still had PTSD from Titan.

 

“Hey. Tony.” Stephen said softly. Tony looked up but his eyes were still unseeing.

 

“Get away from me! You killed them! You killed Peter...Stephen….” He trailed off, fresh tears starting to overflow.

 

“Tony, look at me. It’s over, everything’s over. We’re safe. We’re alive.” Stephen went to grab Tony’s hand before he thought better of it. He had no idea how Tony would react, if he would allow himself to be touched or if he would attack.  “You’re safe.” Tony blinked, eyes clearing though they were still full of tears.

 

“Stephen?”

 

“I’m right here. Can I touch you?” Stephen asked and Tony nodded numbly. Stephen gently took Tony’s hand and held it to his chest, over his heart.

 

“Can you feel my heartbeat?”

 

“Yeah. You know, if you wanted me to touch your chest that bad you could’ve just said so.” Tony quipped, but there was no sting behind the words. The man sounded exhausted. Stephen rolled his eyes and tried not to blush.

 

“Focus on my heartbeat, Tony. Try to get yours to match.” The two sat in silence for a while, Stephen holding Tony’s hand while the latter focused on evening his breathing. Eventually Tony looked up. His shoulders were more relaxed and his breathing had evened out but his hands were still shaking slightly. Stephen’s weren’t helping.

 

“Sorry for waking you, Stephanie.” Stephen raised an eyebrow at the nickname but let it slide.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Tony. And, really, it was the cloak that woke me.”

 

“How did it…?” Tony asked and Stephen shrugged.

 

“I have no clue.” He paused. “You should go back to sleep.” Stephen went to stand but Tony tightened his grip on the sorcerer’s hand.

 

“I don’t...I can’t….” He trailed off helplessly. Stephen’s eyes softened.

 

“Nightmares?” He asked. Tony nodded.

 

“I haven’t slept well since Thanos.” He admitted, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. Stephen narrowed his eyes.

 

“Tony….”

 

“Fine. I haven’t slept well since New York, maybe before.” Tony admitted and Stephen felt his heartbreak further. He helped the shorter man up and lead him to the bed.

 

“C’mon. I know some spells to block memories.” He raised his hands to begin the spell when Tony grabbed his wrist.

 

“No. No spells. Just….” He trailed off as if he couldn’t find the words. “Could you...stay?” The mechanic asked, voice timid and hopeful.

 

“Of course.” If it was the best sleep either had gotten in years, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the rest of the chapters are happy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to misterdoctorironstrange on Tumblr for the idea. (They’re pretty cool)
> 
> Also I just realized all my stories are super dialogue-heavy. Oops.

“Hey, Strange!” Tony called, poking his head into the sorcerer’s room. Stephen jumped slightly, lifting his head from the large book he had been poring over.

 

“What do you want, Tony?” He asked, tone exasperated. The other man smirked.

 

“We’re having a movie night. Binging all the Star Wars movies - originals, prequels,  _ and _ sequels.” Stephen raised an eyebrow. Were they doing this all in one sitting?

 

“Who’s we?” He asked slowly.

 

“Me, Peter, Clint, Steve, Barnes, Wilson, Natasha. Wanda and Vision are a maybe,” Tony listed off. Stephen frowned. “C’mon, doc, don’t be like that! Let loose! Be a team player!”

 

“I  _ am _ a team player.”

 

“Not secluded in your room, you aren’t. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Stephen exhaled slowly.

 

“Fine.” 

 

Five minutes later, Stephen found himself standing in the compound’s living room trying not to facepalm. Sam had decided it would be a smart idea to make two super-soldiers, one deadly assassin, and one spider-kid play Twister. It was  _ really _ not a good idea. Stephen backed away toward the kitchen as Steve tripped over Bucky’s hand, bringing them both to the ground. Bucky tried to grab onto something to stay up and only succeeded in pulling Peter down with him. The teen flailed about, somehow kicking Natasha over in the process. Stephen thought Sam looked like he was about to cry from laughing so hard.

 

“Clint, man,  _ please _ tell me you got that on video,” He gasped out, leaning on the couch for support. Clint waved his phone enthusiastically.

 

“I got  _ everything _ , don’t worry!”

 

Stephen felt the cloak leave his shoulders as it went to help Peter up. It made a gesture of some sort and Peter nodded enthusiastically. Stephen just rolled his eyes. Of course the cloak would listen to a nineteen-year-old kid but not it’s actual master. Peter picked his phone up from the table - miraculously, it hadn’t been overturned in the Twister disaster.

 

“Hey, Clint, can you send me that?”

 

“Of  _ course _ , my little spider friend!” The archer exclaimed. Natasha put her hand to her chest in mock offense.

 

“I thought  _ I _ was your little spider friend!”

 

“You’re my deadly spider friend,” Clint assured her. Just then, Tony waltzed into the room, a large bowl of popcorn in one hand.

 

“Popcorn’s re-” Tony yelped as the cloak wrapped around his foot, tripping him straight into Stephen. The taller man held his arms out to catch him before he could hit the ground. The popcorn wasn’t so lucky, bowl landing on the ground with a loud clatter. Popcorn rained around the room. Clint managed to catch two in his mouth before getting hit in the eye with another. Stephen looked down at the smirking man in his arms.

 

“Looks like I just fell for you, doc.” Stephen groaned, nearly missing the surprised choke-laugh Steve made.

 

“Go away.” Stephen barely kept the smirk from his face.

 

“Make me, Merlin,” Tony quipped back. Stephen glared down at him, the mechanic smirking back.

 

The two men looked up to Peter’s laughter. He was holding up his phone as if he was recording and grinning like a maniac. Tony and Stephen looked back at each other, then at Peter. They came to the same decision. That video  _ could not _ get sent to anyone.

 

“Delete that footage!” Tony yelled after Peter as the teen ran from the room, obviously realizing he would be attacked by two full-grown superheroes if he didn’t. Stephen cursed as the cloak floated happily to the side, doing the exact opposite of blocking the door like the sorcerer had ordered.

 

If Peter did the opposite of deleting the footage and sent it to everyone he could, Avenger or otherwise, Tony and Stephen  _ really _ didn’t need to know. They could, however, become extremely confused when everyone’s phone dinged simultaneously. That confusion only grew when everyone burst out laughing. When asked, Natasha just waved her hand, saying “Don’t worry about it.” Somehow, that made Tony more worried than he had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen looked up from his book as the cloak and Peter sped into the kitchen, followed closely by Tony. Peter was laughing and holding something, probably Tony’s phone, tightly in his hand. Stephen rolled his eyes as the cloak pulled Tony away, preventing him from grabbing his phone back. Tony tugged himself free and lunged at Peter, who held the phone above his head. 

 

“Ha! Can’t get it now, can you?”

 

“Peter, I’m not  _ that _ short,” Tony argued, even as he failed to jump high enough to reach Peter’s hand. He made a face as the teen laughed at him. “Okay, maybe I am. Stop laughing, Pete! It’s not my fault your genetics are better than mine!”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Finally admitting I’m better looking than you?” He teased and Tony stuck his tongue out. 

 

“Never! I meant in this particular instance.”

 

“Suuuuure….” Peter said, dragging the word out. Tony looked helplessly at Stephen, who was currently trying not to burst out laughing. 

 

“C’mon, Stephanie, help me out! I’m  _ much _ more handsome than Peter, right?” 

 

“I mean, you’re certainly rocking the grey hair look,” Stephen smirked, trying not to let his cheeks flush at the question.

 

“Says you! You were grey before we even met!” Tony retorted.

 

“Who said you weren’t?” Stephen shot back. Tony looked at Peter for help. He just shrugged. 

 

“He’s got a point, Mr. Stark.” Tony gasped in mock offense and turned back to Stephen. 

 

“Whatever. You guys are just jealous.” He paused, eying Stephen. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re tall. Mind getting my phone back?” Tony asked, obviously miffed at how short he was.

 

Stephen rolled his eyes but stood to humor the man. The cloak returned to his back as he pulled the phone from Peter’s grasp. He turned to hand it to Tony, both men grunting in surprise as the cloak pulled the mechanic into Stephen’s chest. From the corner of his eye, he could see Peter pulling out his own phone but didn’t comment. There were more pressing matters to attend to, such as why Tony Stark was now pressed  _ very tightly _ against him. Stephen attempted to have the cloak free them. When that didn’t work, he resorted to cussing it out. In his head, of course, Peter did  _ not _ need to hear how much of a potty mouth he had.

 

“Uh, doc?” Tony asked. Stephen cleared his throat and looked down, trying not to focus too hard on how well Tony fit against him. 

 

“It’s not me. The cloak sort of...has a mind of its own. It does what it wants.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And what do  _ you _ want?” Stephen blinked, thrown off guard. 

 

“I...what?” Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Stephen. You know I’ve been studying Wong at the Sanctum. I know the cloak echos the subconscious thoughts of its master. So, doctor, I ask you again: What do  _ you _ want?”

 

Stephen just stared at the shorter man. Of course Wong had told Tony how the cloak worked. Hell, Peter and the cloak had probably planned this whole thing. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I have to do everything myself, don’t I?” Before Stephen could reply, there were warm lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, pulling Tony closer. Neither man noticed when the other compound occupants entered the room. At least, not until Clint spoke up. 

 

“Guy, get a room! I do  _ not _ need this in the kitchen!” Natasha smacked him on the head. “What? I wanted a snack, not to be traumatized!!”

 

Stephen and Tony pulled apart, laughing. If it was a day the two remembered forever, both mentioning it in their wedding speeches, everyone needed to know. Even Clint, because no matter how much he complained, he was maybe the one that shipped Tony and Stephen the most. Besides Peter. And the cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! Still quite dialogue heavy, but I'm working on it!


End file.
